


Little Flames

by goldenfairy



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Bonding, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: The Crown reached to its destiny but what about the flame? The story focuses on the much unexplored relationship of Dominic Hunter and Rose and tried to explain what happened that made Blake siblings disappeared after book 1.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose always knew that Kenna will remain the true love for Dominic. No matter if they would end up together or not Dom would always put Kenna before everything. Yet she didn’t stop herself from falling in love with him and she didn’t regret it even one bit. She had been loved Tom since she was a child. Even though Dom was inseparable with Kenna. She couldn’t stop thinking about him for a moment. Once she wanted to become a warrior as Kenna to get noticed by Dom but Margaret stopped her, according to her maids are not suitable for the art of warfare. But Rose knew that actually she feared for her and her fear was not baseless. However being a maid she developed a good ear for the secrets of castles, if not by war tactics she could be really helpful with her spying ability. If that way she ever could earn Dom’s respect.  
It was not that Dom didn’t notice women other than Kenna. On the contrary he was quite popular among castle maids for his flamboyant persona and ever since he grew up he was often seen with different girls both in and outside castle. But Rose never wanted to be one of those girls. She didn’t want to be one of Dom’s many one night stands. She wanted a place in his heart not just in his bed. But she also knew her dream wouldn’t come true ever. As everyone including girls having temporary affairs with Dom knew that Dom’s heart belonged to princess Kenna. Even Gabrielle knew that, Trystan had heard how in numbers of occasions he expressed his concern about Kenna’s attachment to Dom. There were obstacles between Dom and Kenna too if they wanted to be together. Queen Adriana wanted to marry her daughter to a respected prince. She herself had faced many hardships while being married to king Mercillius as she was a commoner herself. She of course didn’t want the same fate for her daughter. And Dom was just an orphan living on mercy of the royal family of Stormholt. But that was no reason that Dom would stop loving Kenna. And after all these Rose couldn’t stop loving Dom either. He was only man she desired for all over 17 years of her life. She never had anyone else in her mind even though she was receiving proposals ever since she grew up. She had always heard praises for her beauty, young servants of castle and junior soldiers had often sent her gifts and tried to woo her with flattery, she had also heard that her beauty can only be compared with princess Kenna herself. But she politely rejected each and every admirers of hers because her heart belonged to Dominic Hunter.  
Her feelings would have remained one sided forever unless the unfortunate events had happened in Stormholt when the Nevrakis took over them by killing Queen Adriana and princess Kenna had to flee along with Gabriel leaving Dominic behind. And Margaret adopted Dominic as their family member to avoid suspicion from their enemies. For the past two years Dominic became close to her and her brother like he never was before. And her hope was up. She knew Dom was missing Kenna. His flirtation to castle girls and attachment to alle’s increased in many fold, to avoid Kenna’s thought. She knew that Dom knows where Kenna was, many times she had seen Dom secretly sending and receiving letters through his hawk. She knew the pain of being not able to reach to loved ones. For two years she managed to hide her feelings in fear Dom would reject her. But when Dom trusted her and Dom kissed her. That was her first kiss and from the man she was in love with and yet it came by surprise. Oh how much angry she was when her brother walked in to interrupt the most special moment of her life. And then in answer to Trystan’s accusations Dom expressed his feelings for herself. Everything seemed like a dream coming true for Rose and yet she couldn’t believe her fate. But she couldn’t hold herself from going with the flow.  
When Dom’s true self was revealed before her eyes, she was scared and hurt as well when she knew her brother came to know about this before her and yet both of her closest persons hid it from her and Margaret as well. But she couldn’t be upset with Dom. And they were more intimate than before. When Dom led her to his secret corridor to continue their intimate moments she knew she was not the first one he brought here. But she also started to believe she was different from his past affairs, she was not his onetime thing. When Dom’s bare body was pressed to him, his hands exploring the untouched unexplored part of he, when the heat generating from his body melted her she started believing that perhaps their togetherness would last.   
When Margaret sacrificed herself to protect Dominic’s secret, Rose could get to mourn properly, knowing she had to take care of Trystan who couldn’t get over Margaret’s murder. It was painful to see her brother putting all blame to her beloved, but she couldn’t be rude to Trystan after all he was just a 16 years old boy whose mother was killed before his eyes. The trauma was unforgettable for a teen. But she knew the guilt was eating Dominic too. The pain of both losing his loyal companion fawkes the hawk and the woman who adopted him as part of family was not easy to handle and Rose was torn between the two. An in the time like that even with Trystan’s dismay she and Dom grew closer, they found comfort in each other’s embrace. The night they spent together even though they didn’t go all out but the fervent kisses they shared, the heated touches in the sensitive parts set Rose in a tune. In that very moment she had devoted her entire life in the name of Dom.   
When Trystan betrayed Dom, it was the most painful moment for her. Because she knew her brother did it only to keep her safe, but Trystan had no idea that her life was not more important than Dom. That’s why she didn’t think for a moment before risking her life to free Dom. When Bartel pressed his dagger on her throat, for a moment she thought she was going to die. And her last moments she only wanted her eyes to see Dom. But Dom saved her. And she started believing they could finally be together.   
Soon after Stormholt was again won back by princess Kenna and her allies. Prince Marco of Nevrakis were thrown into dungeon. Princess Kenna ascended the throne as the new queen of Stormholt. Dom also had forgiven Trystan and they patched up. Everything was going fine. But Rose sensed with Kenna’s return the old flame in Dom’s heart again sparked up. Although Dom didn’t admit it, but Rose had noticed the hurt and jealousy in his eyes seeing Kenna getting involved with other people. Rose never imagined princess Kenna had interest in women as well. She was often seen alone with the woman decked in ornaments from head to toe namely ruler of Aurelia. Also that mercenary woman follows Kenna like an obedient dog with whom Dom seemed often engaged in rivalry in the field of proving loyalty to Queen Kenna. There were also the charming spymaster who loved to stay in shadows, she had seen him dragging Kenna to different secret corridors of the palace times to times and Dom’s futile attempt to follow them. Along with being angst over childhood love most of the time of Dom was spent with the fire-user woman from Blackspine Mountain to practice to control his new-found abilities. Rose had sensed the sexual tension between Dom and Sei as well. Amidst all these Dom seemed had a very little time for Rose. Kenna and her allies were soon to leave for their mission to free five kingdoms from Luther the Blood King’s tyranny. That means Dominic would go away from her for god knows how long. Would he still think of her or the physical distance would make him mentally distant as well?  
The next day Kenna’s entourage were about to leave stormholt. Many youth of kingdom had joined Kenna’s army so that many servants and maids from the palace as well. Rose and Trystan too had applied but were rejected. Rose knew its Dominic who denied their recruitment. So all her hope to be with Dom was gone. Rose was heartbroken. She chose to stay at her room. She didn’t want to be part of the sending off because Dom didn’t want her anymore.  
The entourage was to leave next morning. The whole palace was taking rest. A dizziness had occupied Rose after shedding a lot of tears. And suddenly she was jerked awake with a knock on her door. At first she thought she was having a dream but the knock was heard again, accompanied by the familiar voice whispering.  
“Rose open the door.”  
“Dom?” Rose was both shocked and glad. But she didn’t let her pleasure to be audible in her tone. “What are you doing here?”  
“Let me enter first then you can ask whatever you want.” Dom sounded a little impatient.  
Rose was torn. A part of her couldn’t wait to open the door, but her resilient was holding her back.  
“Rose do you want me to melt the lock myself?” Dom sounded grave. Rose had no way other than letting him in. Dom bolted the door as soon as he entered. A shiver ran through Rose but she didn’t let it seen  
“Are not you supposed to take rest now, Queen’s army is about to leave early morning.” Rose said in a dry tone.  
“Were not you supposed to prepare for the sending off us?” Dom asked. “You were not seen for whole day.”  
“What does it matter, I am not only maid of castle.” Rose shrugged, she was sitting on bed with her back to Dom all along.  
Dom reached to her and pulled on her feet facing her towards himself.  
“Look at me Rose. What is the matter with you? Why were you avoiding me off late?” Dom asked genuinely.  
“Me ignoring you? I thought it was other way round.” The hurt was audible now in her voice.  
“What are you saying Rose?” Dom sounded confused.  
“Oh now you didn’t even understand my word? Ofcourse it had been so long we properly talked.” The sarcasm made Dom unsettled.  
He held Rose’s shoulders tightly and looked into her eyes.  
“Rose you know how much I am invested in Kenna’s causes, you know till King Luther is not subjugated the looming danger for stormholt will never go away, for this reason I am trying to know my true abilities for months. If you don’t understand these who will?” now Dom sounded vulnerable   
“Then why did you stop me and my brother from being a part of your journey? Don’t you trust us anymore or don’t you want me to be near you anymore.” Rose’s voice cracked, she was facing difficulty to hold herself together.  
“Don’t say like these Rose.” Dom’s pretty face filled with gloominess. He pulled Rose closer.  
“You don’t have idea how precious you and Trystan are for me. You are a family to me. Rose, I have already lost my fawkes and Margaret, I had almost lost you once, now I couldn’t afford to lose either of you.”  
“But don’t you fear for Queen Kenna?” with her last resistance Rose managed to ask.  
“I do, this whole mission is only hers, and everyone part of this journey had vowed their last blood drop for her. I am afraid I wouldn’t be able to give enough attention to you, and I can’t risk your lives. Don’t you trust me?” Dom’s voice quivered.  
“I do Dom.” Rose couldn’t hold back her tears anymore and she buried her head on the broad shoulder of her beloved. Dom embraced her tightly, her breasts were squeezed into his chest, the sensation was running through her blood.  
“Besides you have job in the castle too. Prince Marco is still in dungeon, you and your brother had to make sure he won’t get away till we return. Will you do this for us?” Dom said in a comforting tone.  
Rose nodded. “I will miss you Dom.” She managed to say.  
“Me too.” Even Dom was holding back his tears too.  
“Queen Kenna will be there. And that highland girl is going to accompany you too. Will you still remember me?” Rose trailed off seeing the glint in Dom’s eyes.  
“Jealous? Chuckled Dom, “you look more beautiful when you are.  
“Dom,” Rose pouted.  
“Oh don’t do that else I would have to do this.” Dom bent his head and captured her lips. All their emotions flew through the kiss. Rose encircled her arms around Dom’s neck and pulled him down to intensify the kiss. Dom’s arms came around her thin waist and held her up.   
“Silly girl” said Dom a little breathlessly after the kiss. “You have your own place in my heart, no need to compare or feel insecure.”  
Rose was panting heavily. “I love you Dominic Hunter.” She only managed to say.  
“And I love you too Rose Blake.” With that word Dom pusher her on bed. And started kissing her jawline.  
“Dom I need to tell you something.” Rose knew this is the right moment to let out the truth of her family  
“Can’t it wait?” Dom complained as his lips touched the sensitive spot of Rose’s neck and she grasped. “No, there is no time for waiting. I don’t know if we will get another time soon for this. You deserve to know about our truth the way you let me know yours.”  
“What is that Rose?” Dom sat up on the bed. “Is there anything that I don’t know yet?”  
“There is, nobody knew that Margaret was not our mother. Trystan and I are children of Eloise Blake, deceased sister of former queen Adriana Rys.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah what?” Dom’s eyes were rolled. “You are Kenna’s cousins? And you never told me once?” he was not able to believe his ears.  
“Nobody knew it except me till now since king Mercellus, Eloise, Queen Adriana , Margaret and even Gabrielle were no more. Not even Trystan knew about these.” Rose said slowly. “And don’t tell it anyone now either, before your mission is accomplished”  
“But how and when? I am seeing you with Margaret since I was five.”  
“Exactly, that was the time I came to castle with Margaret at the age of three along with three months old Trystan after death of our father.” Rose said calmly.  
“Yes I remember, it was the same time when king Mercellus died in war, Margaret said her husband was in king’s army and died in same battle as the king.”  
“Margaret never married, it was our father and Margaret’s younger brother who died in the same war.” Rose said in same tone.  
“Margaret’s brother?” Dom leaned on bed keeping head on the base of his elbow. In a position to hear stories.  
“Yes captain Ronald Blake. Although I don’t remember him well. But heard he was a very promising soldier in Stormholt army.”  
“So Margaret always had a thing for adopting children” Dom sighed. “She was an unusual woman”  
“Margaret didn’t have chance to get married and having children. When our grandparents died leaving children in poverty she was only fourteen and our father was two. He raised our father as her own son, so his children were like her own children.” Rose was looking outside her window, recalling Margaret’s kind smile. Dom was recalling her too.  
“Figures why she looked quite aged for being mother of two teens.” Dom nodded. “So tell me why was this kept as a secret? Everyone here knew that Eloise was unmarried.”  
“You have seen our mother, no need to pretend now, I know what everyone thought about her including you.” Rose looked into Dom’s eyes.  
“Ah um, she was quite popular?” Dom fumbled and Rose lifted one eyebrow. “Among men?” Honestly queen’s sister Eloise and her new liaisons with wide variety of lovers were topic to juicy gossips in Stormholt. It was because Kenna was close to her aunt that he didn’t comment about her aunt openly, but behind her even used to join to enjoy the tale over bear. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Then you know how tough it is to picture her taking care of children? She never was a mother to us. It was Margaret who was mother in true sense for us.” Rose sighed.  
Dom put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Rose put her head on his wide chest.   
“So will you tell me the whole story of your parent’s marriage?” Dom asked in a comforting tone while cradling her.  
“Our father was just promoted from page to palace guard when King Mercellus Rys married Adriana, a peasant girl with extra ordinary intelligence. She brought her teen sister Eloise with her as their parents already died. King Mercellus loved her as his own sister. But the sudden turn of fate made her a pompous girl free from any responsibility and exploring the joys of life. She was opposite to her sister in nature and was pampered by both king and queen. In the curiosity of blossoming youth she encountered with Ronald Blake, the youngest member of Royal guard. It was both of their first encounter to the adulthood and before they knew it Eloise conceived me. She was 15 then and Ronald was 18.” Rose paused a little.  
“Oh dear” Dominic didn’t know what to say. He only tightened his grip over Rose. She took a breath and continued.  
“It was the time when princess Kenna was only few months old. The initial dissatisfaction among the nobles and the subjects about a commoner being their queen started to fade way. In that situation this scandal regarding queen’s sister could have ruined the hard earned reputation of Queen Adriana and worsen the matter for Kenna’s future. So upon the suggestion of Gabriel king and queen married Ronald and Eloise in a secret ceremony having only Gabriel and Margaret to witness it. After that king promoted Ronald and granted him a fief in the northern border of Stormholt, so that they could stay out of sight from people for some time. There Eloise gave birth to me. But both Eloise and Ronald were young for the responsibility of a child. So it was Margaret who took the role of mother for me. Honestly I don’t even have much memories of Eloise spending time with me. She was more attached to princess Kenna than she ever was to me.” Rose sighed and continued again.  
“Eloise had hardship to get accustomed in their newly married life as it seemed to restrain her freedom. By then she was habituated to the grandeur of palace, the cold atmosphere was not suiting her. It was straining her relation with her husband too. And it made her bitter towards me as it seemed to her that I was responsible for this unwanted life she was having. When I was two she finally decided to leave house and returned to palace. But Queen Adriana wanted to have a last try to save Eloise’s marriage and King Marcellus gave Ronald another promotion as captain and sent him and his family to a southern city providing a more comfortable life for Eloise. Initially the relationship between my parents developed once again and thus Trystan was conceived. But the good time didn’t lasted long. A war ensued between Nevrakis and Stormholt that killed both Kenna and my father. And once again Eloise returned to palace. It was a turbulent time for the kingdom. Queen Adriana was just consolidating the power. She couldn’t risk Eloise’s truth to be out in public. Especially when the latter was not very keen to assume the role of a widow mother. But she didn’t want her sister’s children to remain far away from her eyes. If by any chance our identity would have revealed not only her reputation but even our life could have been an easy target for the enemies of the throne. So she asked Margaret to live in castle as head of the maids and tell everyone we were her children along with the made up story of her husband dying in war. Margaret readily accepted the offer and thus we came to the palace. And Eloise resumed her independent life of a spinster again. But she always avoided us. If she had affection for anyone it was only princess Kenna. Not that I minded though. Margaret was our mother. This was the reason that Margaret never let me and my brother to learn warfare. Because she didn’t want to lose us like our father.”  
Dom let out a heavy breathe when Rose finished her story.  
“When did you know all the details?” He asked breaking the awkward silence.  
“Margaret told me after Nevrakis took over Stormholt, after Luther spelled out how did he tortured and killed Eloise.”  
“I am sorry.” Dom closed the distance between the two and kissed her forehead.  
“I was not hurt that day for losing my mother, but nobody deserved to die like that.” Rose looked at Dom. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone this before you return.”  
“I promise’ having said this word Dom captured her lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

The touch of Dom was more eager than it was before. Rose could barely hold her breath as Dom kissed further down. She gripped his hair to pull him up. And Dom looked a little grim.  
“Everyone was preparing for sending off their Queen and you isolated yourself in your room. Even your brother was helping to gather the supplies for army. Yet you did nothing. I am very upset with you Rose. We don’t know when we would meet again. And you are not even giving me a sending off.” Dominic sounded hurt.  
“Dom, what do I have to offer, not even my life, since you had saved me, my life is already yours.” Rose said in a deep voice.  
“Rose you have trusted me with this information that is enough for me. But I wonder didn’t you save anything? You had been working in castle for last sixteen years. How could you say you don’t have anything?” Dom sounded curious.  
“Well I saved myself for you, I waited for right moment to give my virginity to my beloved” as she said it she saw the arousal in Dom’s glance.  
“So there is no better moment than tonight, “Dom’s voice was deeper with lust. “Deflowering the most precious flower of Stormholt, I readily accept the offer.” With this Dom took his shirt off, revealing his fire band. And started unbuckling his belt, which met the wooden floor with a thud and his pant followed the suit.  
Rose was silent for a moment. She wanted to save herself till the wedding night, as Margaret did instill some orthodox values in her, but she was not sure after tonight when she would see Dom again, or whether they would meet again at all. Everything belonged to her was Dom’s and only for Dom’s. There was no point denying him tonight.  
“Take me then.” She blurted out.  
No sooner the word left her mouth Dom was already undressing her. Soon her jacket was resting over heap of Dom’s clothes. Dom was struggling to untie her corset.  
“I fail to understand why you women tie this things so tightly or even wear it at all.” Dom remarked annoyingly and without giving a chance for Rose to react ripped it off with force. The force generated heat from his body sending shockwaves to her body. Following this she was stripped of her gown. And she was on her slip. Every curve of her body was prominent through it. Her hair got unbraided and Dom dipped his face into the soft blonde traces.   
“Your hair smell of roses, the smell of you.” He murmured. And showered kisses on her jawline, then downed towards neck and further down from her throat to cleavage. He slipped her slip gown from her shoulders and kissed accordingly. Rose was caressing his band all along, tickling and teasing him through and arousing him in the process. Dom downed further and further until he reached to her feet, and started kissing from her toes to upward till she reached to her thighs. Rose let go an inaudible moan as Dom rubbed his head between her legs. Her fingers entangled in Dom’s hairs and clutched tightly. Her undergown slowly slipped from her body revealing her lingerie. Rose turned pink, she was not this underdressed to anyone before.  
Dom tore her upper cover with teeth. Rose now moaned loudly as he fondled her virgin breasts, stroking her erected nipples. As he sucked them Rose felt his body was turning unusually hot. She shivered sensing how hard he was getting. He again got further down sucking every sensitive spot on her body. Dom grabbed both of their undergarments and in a second both of them were completely uncovered to each other’s eyes. Her jaw dropped on the sight of his erected member. As she closed her eyes she felt him maneuvering her up and pressing against his body in a half seated position.   
“Look at me Rose” whispered Dom.  
She opened her eyes to see those blue eyes were prying into hers with full of lust that was reflecting her own thought.  
“Oh Dom, come here”  
She encircled her arms around his torso, planting kisses on his chests and then moving up to claim his lips. Dom’s members were rubbing against her pelvis, the tip touching her clitoris. The sensation was electrifying her entire self. She sensed the wetness between her legs. Dom slipped a finger into her clit and she moaned loudly. There was a little pain mixed with unexplainable pleasure. As he pulled out his finger and pushed himself inside Rose felt something was tearing apart. She cried out in pain and Dom pulled back immediately.  
“Just relax, let yourself lose a little”   
Dom caressed her trying to make her comfortable, and pushed himself again into her hole. The heat his body was generating was capable of melting her. She tried to loosen her body as much as possible, the pain came back as she sensed with the dripping blood the seal of her virginity was torn. But the wetness of hers didn’t let the pain last long and it was soon replaced by the unimaginable pleasure. Her nails buried on Dom’s back drawing blood. The tear dropped from eyes from the pain and joy she was feeling together. A little by little Dom planted himself into her body till his balls were pressing on her pelvis. The tip of him almost reached into her belly. She sensed something was building up inside her.  
Dom waited till Rose’s moments before virgin body accepted his penetration, then drew back himself and then thrust into hers. It took him a great restrain to not to go all out yet.  
Her moan gets louder and louder as Dom’s thrust got quicker and faster, soon her body matched with the rhythm of his. They moved together. Her nails dug deeper into his flesh, they bite each other’s neck to control their sound trying not to wake up other maids sleeping in nearby rooms. Their movement become faster and the pile building up in her exploded, with a loud moan Rose came. And her exhausted body lost her control. Dominic’s thrust went wild and her sense started fading. At the end he came inside her, before losing herself she sensed his hot seeds dripping into her body and his tired body slumped on her. And then the last bit of her consciousness went away.  
“I love you Rose.” Dom whispered while his breath got normal, kissing her sweat ridden forehead, slowly pulling himself out from Rose.  
Rose opened her eyes a while later.  
“I love you Dom” she whispered back.   
Dom bent and kissed her again.  
“Be back to me soon.”   
“I will”  
Rose buried her face into Dom’s chest and both drifted into a blissful slumber.  
When Rose woke up the sky had started to be faded.  
“Dom wake up, else you would get late.” She shook her lover.  
Dominic opened her eyes and planted a kiss on her lips.  
“Good morning, my beloved flower” His voice was filled with affection.  
“More like goodbye, Rose.” She said a little sadly, while gathering both of her clothes.   
Dom left the bed a little reluctantly. A part of him wanted to spend more time with her. But there was nothing more important than Kenna’s mission. He began to get dressed. As soon as they finished dressing a knock was heard on the door.  
“Rose open the door. Queen Kenna’s army will leave in no time.” Trystan’s eager voice was heard outside the door.  
Rose hesitated for a moment, it was embarrassing to get caught by brother in a situation like this. But then he knew about her and Dom.  
Dom gave Rose an assuring look and opened the door. There was no time to delay now.  
Trystan’s eyes widened seeing Dom. His eyes automatically went to Rose and then scrutinized the bed, one didn’t need even a full functional brain to know what happened last night.   
“I need to go and help for the mission” Rose almost fled before her brother could react.  
Trystan let out a sigh and turned to Dom.  
“So you were here last night.” He remarked, there was not accusation in his voice like earlier times but there surely was an anxiety.  
“You still don’t believe me Trystan?” Dom sighed sadly. He always had a soft spot for this boy, and then what he learnt yesterday, his heart was filled with tenderness for him. It would pain his if Trystan gets upset with him again.  
“No. Dom, I won’t do the same mistake of misunderstanding you. But it is that now you are leaving, and this mission is too dangerous.” He trailed off unsure of what he would say next.  
Dom moved closer and pulled Trystan in a tight embrace.  
“I will surely be back. For Rose, and for you.” He kissed his forehead.  
Trystan was at first startled with this gesture. But then slowly returned the hug. Even he was quite fond of Dominic Hunter despite the temporary fall out.  
“I will miss you two, please take care of your sister and yourself too.” Dom murmured and Trystan nodded.  
As Queen Kenna’s entourage departed the Blake siblings from Castle’s roof kept looking as Dominic’s cart till it faded in horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been more than a month since Dominic was gone. Rose every morning await on the rooftop to see if the bird carried any new message to her. But she had to be disappointed every time. However the news of Kenna’s victory over Luther’s vassalage in Thorngate had reached to Stormhold. And there had been also a news that for some reason Dominic had parted from Kenna’s army and headed to Blackspine Mountain accompanied by Sei Rhuka. Rose was worried and hurt at same time because he didn’t write to her. Was it possible that he started to forget her? She scolded herself whenever such thoughts come, she shouldn’t have thought like this. She loved Dom, she never should doubt on her.  
“Rose??” What are you thinking? Look you burnt the beef.”  
Rose suddenly was snapped out of thought by voice of Lily, her friend and another castle maid.  
“Oh I am so sorry, don’t worry I will make it right.” Rose said hurriedly adding some spices to the meat.  
“Rose are you alright?” asked lily worriedly. “I am seeing you are looking very tired for some days. Are you thinking about Dominic all the time?”   
Rose sighed, though Lily was her friend but she was also one of Dom’s many affair once. She has a new lover now but it won’t be strange if she still had a soft spot for Dom and would feel jealousy for Rose.  
Lily put her arm around Rose.  
“See Rose, you are my best friend, so it is obvious I will be worries. And know I always meant good for you. I know how much do you love Dominic but I would still say He does only love Queen Kenna, it will be better that you don’t keep expectations from him. I am not saying that he will betray you, but I would be sad to see you getting heartbroken”  
Rose didn’t answer anything. She knew that what Lily said was in fact made sense. But Rose really didn’t want to think like that.  
“Anyway, I don’t have right to talk in your private matter with Dom. But you should better take care of yourself. Will Dom like it if he comes to know you are neglecting yourself?” Lily’s tone changed at Rose forced a smile.  
“No Lily you are right. I will go and take rest a little. I don’t know what happened to me. For some days I am really not feeling well.” Rose turned to leave the kitchen.  
“Wait before that, try this shepherd pie by me.” Lily stretched a dish towards Rose. As soon Rose caught a whiff a wave of nausea came from inside of her. Rose ran towards backyard and emptied her stomach. When she was done, she had to hold the wall to strengthen herself. Her legs were so weak that if Lily hadn’t hold from behind she would have fallen down.  
“Rose” Lily’s eyes rolled in shock. “Just what did happen to you?”  
“I think I have got indigestion.” Rose said weakly. She was not sure what was making her so sick.  
“I think you should go and see a healer. Clearly you need medical help.” Lily stated. “See if you can’t afford royal physician then I know an old lady, living behind castle. Many of us palace maids go to her.”  
“Okay” Rose nodded, “Give me the address, I will go and see her.”  
“I can accompany you but not this evening, you know John will wait for me.” Lily said a little apologetically.  
“There is no need Lily, thanks for your help, but I will manage.” And Rose left the kitchen with a worried heart.  
“I take it, you are unmarried.” The old midwife remarked, “What do your lover do?”  
Rose was confused as the woman’s questions turned personal after examining her.  
“Why are you asking this? Rose felt a little awkward, except Trystan and Lily nobody was aware of the relation between her and Dominic or rather that she had a lover.  
“Answer my questions girl, I am the one who is checking you, I can’t proceed without you co-operating.” The woman’s tone turned serious.  
“Well he is a part of queen’s army now.” Rose tried to remain as vague as it was possible.  
“Then things will be harder for you, because there is no surety that he could be back at time or god forbids return at all.” The woman’s tone changed into polite again. “You need to take a decision then”  
“Will you please tell what had happened to me?” Rose said impatiently. “I am not getting anything what you are saying.” The woman’s words on possibilities of queen’s troop not returning sent chills to her blood.  
“Poor girl, you are so innocent that you didn’t even realize that you are expecting.” The woman sighed.  
“I am what??” Rose really couldn’t understand what the woman was saying.  
“I said you are pregnant for more than a month.” Said the woman clearly.  
For some moments Rose was speechless, she couldn’t believe what she was listening to. This possibilities never ever crossed her. She is carrying Dom’s child? Rose really didn’t understand what and how should he react now.  
“If your lover was here, I would have suggested to get married as soon as possible. But since he গs not here you need to decide what you should do now.” The woman paused for a little, “Your body is unusually heated and weaker than any usual women in this stage. I would have otherwise helped you to get rid of this. But it might turn dangerous for your health.”  
Rose stood up. “Even if it was possible, I wouldn’t have got rid of my child.” This was Dom’s part inside her. Lovechild of her and Dom’s, how could even she think of killing it?  
She offered the fees to her. But the old lady stopped her midway  
“No need for that my child, you are needed this to take care of both of you.” She put a hand on her head. “I am a woman too, I have seen cases like you, I know what you are going through now. Take this medicines, you will feel better.”  
Rose returned to castle in a trans. Her mental state was unexplainable. Let alone explaining she was not sure what was she supposed to feel either. This should have been most special moment for her life, and the most special person of her life was not there with her. Neither Rose knew how to contact him. And what she dreaded to think was that whether Dominic really would be happy to know about this?  
Trystan was waiting in her room when Rose returned.  
“Rose where you were?” Trystan held his sister’s shoulder and looked at her with a worried expression. Lily just told me about your sickness. You didn’t tell anything to me. What is wrong with you?”  
“Trystan, please close the door.” Rose took a deep breath. There is no point of hiding anything from her brother now.  
Trystan looked at his sister warily. But complied with her request.  
“Now are you going to tell me or not?” he demanded.  
“Trystan, please don’t react on what you are going to hear.” Rose paused and closed her eyes. Then gradually let it out.  
“I am pregnant.”  
There was a silence in the room for a while.  
“Dominic! You bastard!!” Even though Trystan’s outburst was expected but his anger startled Rose.  
“Enough Trystan!” She rebuked her brother. She can’t see her most loved persons turning against each other again. “I don’t want to listen a word against Dom, he doesn’t know about my situation.”  
“I can’t believe it. You are taking his side even though he is responsible for this situation of yours?” Trystan punched the pillow in a futile rage. He did trust Dominic, he considered him as own family member yet again and again his family did suffer because of him. “Do you have any idea that you are going to be called a whore when people get to know about this?”  
“Trystan, nobody from this castle will know about this.” Rose said determinedly  
“How is that possible? How can a news like this be suppressed.” Trystan still was agitated.  
“Because we are leaving this palace.” Rose turned to her brother. “Trystan you wanted to leave the castle and set up your own shop. But Margaret and I were not willing to leave the castle. Now I am telling you, let us leave. Margaret had saved enough already, and we both have our share of savings. With that and my cooking skills we can easily set up a bakery. Let us go to a place where nobody knows us, so that nobody would ask about father of my child.” Rose’s voice cracked at last part. She never wanted to leave the castle, it bore all the memories of Margaret and Dom and little bit of her biological mother too but now she was helpless, she didn’t want people to call her child a bastard.   
“Wait a moment, you seriously want to keep the child? For heaven’s sake Rose. You have your entire life ahead of you. You can’t ruin it for the child of a playboy who cares for none but Kenna. Let’s go to a midwife and get rid of this trouble.” Just as Trystan uttered this words a hard slap silenced him.  
“If you speak another vile word against my child, I will forget that you are my brother.” Rose fumed.   
Trystan hadn’t ever seen his sister so angry. He silently touched his reddened cheek, he still couldn’t believe his sister had hit him for the first time that too for Dominic Hunter. His anger increased many fold against that lady’s man.  
Rose felt a little regret after hitting her brother. After all he was only worried about her.  
“Listen Trystan, you believe it or not I love Dom more than my life and don’t forget this is the same man who saved both of our lives. And if he wanted he could have get you imprisoned for turning against Queen Kenna. But he didn’t because he doesn’t only cares for me but he does love you too. And this child is the culmination of our love, Dominic’s memory with me, I will protect it with my life. If you don’t want to help me then I am leaving alone.” Rose stated.  
Trystan sighed.  
“Rose I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. But if this is your final decision then your brother would be there for you forever. We are going to leave the castle tonight. Let us go to the city, nobody knows us there. We would say that your husband is in Queen’s army and nobody would question us again.”  
“And this way that would not be a lie either.” Rose smiled sadly.  
In the darkness of the night Blake siblings left the castle, with a lots of anxiety and an unborn life with them.


End file.
